Automated teller machines (ATMs) often provide deposit capabilities in addition to withdrawal capabilities. However, customer trust in deposits at ATMs is often low because deposits disappear once inserted and are only confirmed using text or graphics on a distinct screen.
Moreover, customer trust in withdrawals suffers from a similar drawback. In particular, withdrawals are dispensed by the ATM, and the customer is tasked with manually counting bills to verify the amount of the withdrawal.